bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
My Privacy
My Privacy Summary When Bryana accidentally discovers Bernie's private parts as he gets into the tub to take a bath and also, upon learning that Jordan shows her his private parts (covered by his chocie of underwear he wears) everyday, he tears up his house in order to build Bryana a new room. Meanwhile, Jordan is having trouble sleeping in his own room independently. Plot While Bernie was putting Bath Rocks in his tub in order to take a stress-free bath, Bryana accidentally opens the door and sees Bernie's nude privates (off-screen). In surprise, Bernie yells that she goes back into her (and Jordan's) room, to which she does. Eventually, Wanda says he yelled at her and then suggests he should check in order to see if he's not mad. In Jordan and Bryana's room, Bernie talks to her about it, but immediately plays it out to Wanda once and she later says, "I saw you naked". At the Wellington art show, Bernie discovers that Bryana had drawn a picture of a nude Bernie (censored, of course) and tries to get it out. However, Ms. Lefko says that the human body is nothing to be ashamed of before looking at Bernie's pants. Later, after the art show, Bernie lectures Bryana not to be posting up pictures like that around. Then, Bryana asks if ding-dings (a slang term for penis) are bad, to which a surprised Bernie replies with, "Ding-dings don't exist". However, Bryana says they do, saying she sees Jordan's everyday much to Bernie's shock. Bernie realizes that Jordan changes his clothes and underwear everyday and that they need to be separated. The next day, Bernie moves Bryana's stuff into Vanessa's room, much to Vanessa's dismay. Also, she goes on to say that she's lived in this room for 4 years, but Bernie says that the house was his for 9 years. This prompts him to walk away, which leaves Vanessa to sulk in full defeat. Jordan brags about having his own room in front of Vanessa before being forced out. Eventually, Bryana asks if she hates having her, to which Vanessa replies "No". As Bryana and Jordan are growing up, they both need separate space. Jordan relaxes in his newly owned room, but soon regrets being alone as he finds the wind blowing and his toys as monsters. Vanessa later hears snoring and sees Jordan (having sneaked in her room) sleeping, but is too tired to say anything. When Bernie later comes by and sees his nephew, Jordan lies to his uncle, saying that Vanessa kicked him out. Believing this, he confronts Nessa, but is yelled at for not checking the whole story. The next day, Wanda and Bernie argue that Bernie should give up his Den, which he outright refuses. As a result, they both decide to build Bryana another room, which Wanda says it will be fast and good, meaning that the actual price is $50,000 much to his dismay. By now the house is under full construction, Bernie cannot get any privacy anywhere, even in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Jordan is stll unable to sleep in his room independently. Soon, the room is finished and Bryana now has her own room much to her delight. But, as soon as both peace and quiet start, Bernie finds Jordan trying to raid the fridge. However, Jordan is caught and told to go to his room. While Wanda and Bernie walk to their room, they find Jordan attempting to sleep in Bryana's room. However, the door is locked and as a result, Jordan is caught double red-handed by both Bernie and Wanda. He pathetically tries to pretend he's sleepwalking, but this does not fool Bernie the slightest. Also, Bernie threatens to beat Jordan if he doesn't go to his room. Confused, Bernie consults with Wanda and she says that Jordan must be used to sleeping in his now-own room on his own. Eventually, Bernie goes into Jordan's room and tells him that it's missing his stink as in his territory. He and Jordan put up posters and move his stuff around. Bernie admits he's going to get used to the things changing and has to live and deal with it. The next day, Bernie catches Bryana dancing and listening to music in her new bedroom. Bryana says she's a big girl now, reminding him that he must knock before he enters. One of the important lessons that Bryana herself failed to learn earlier, which started the whole episode. But, Bernie realizes that he knows this is not done and over yet. He wants to know what else he must do, to which Vanessa yells, "Uncle Bernie, I need a car!" foreshadowing the events of Car Wars Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes